Harry Potter and the truth of 5th year
by Daniel james Black
Summary: First full fanfiction. It's Harrys 5th year and things are gonna change. Who are these four new students. Sorry I suck at summary. Warning may contain course languge, violence and adult theams.PLZ R


this is my first real fan fic  
Fate has his say.  
(Perth, Western Australia)

Time: 12:40pm

It was just after midnight the moon was full and the heat hung in the air like it was a warm summer's night when it was only the start of June. There were very few people awake at this time of the night in this small isolated city. But at that point in time there were four fifteen-year-old teenagers trespassing on top of the BGC building playing a game of poker that had been raging for the better part of an hour.

"Are you gonna place you bet or not?" Kathrin said in frustration.

"Give me some time" replied Daniel holding his best poker face while trying not to smile or laugh at how much he was pissing off Rachele.

"TIME...TIME...YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH FUCKEN TIME ALREADY." Rachele yelled finally snapping.

"Well I need a bit more." Daniel said looking from the cards in his hand to the pile of gold on the table that was being used as chips. The wizarding world having never thought of using chips as a substitute for their money.

"What do you mean you need a bit more?" Rachele said trying to calm down. "You've had the past five minutes. You can only do one of three things one, raise two, call or three fold. Suchen Sie sich einfach ein."(German: Just pick one)

"Fine I'm going all-in and as an added bonus I'll even throw in my Vodafone." Daniel said throwing the rest of his money to the pot along with a slip of paper. "So what's it gonna be Stone?"

"..."

"You haven't talked much since we started the game have you" stated Kathrin.

"Nope" he responded with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna fold. I know I can't beat you at least not with this hand." Laying his five cards face down full house nines over aces.

"Well I guess it's just us three then? But this is getting a bit too rich for my taste so I'm gonna fold as well." Kathrin said laying her cards face down. A four of kind sevens with a king high.

"I guess that just leaves you and me then hey Dannie boy." Rachele said knowing it would piss off Daniel and it did.

"DONT FUCKEN CALL ME DANNIE BOY" Daniel yelled.

"Ok I'm all-in" Rachele said ignoring Daniel and pushing her gold into the already large stash. "And I'll also throw in my Gundam Seed and Destiny box set."

"Shit, I mean fuck me sideways" Daniel said trying to keep the shock out of his voice "you must think you have a good hand if you're willing to give that up."

Looking at the now well sized pot there were more than just piles of money there was 3 different sets of keys. One of those keys were to Kathrin's favourite motorbike another were to Daniel's new black HSV GTS VT. And the last set of keys once belonged to Damien they were the keys to his one of a kind supercharged Skyline Godzilla with custom paint job. Also alongside the keys and gold there were other random things like a kite surfing kite, a snowboard, a surfboard and strangely a pack of self sizing condoms. And that is only a few of the strange and random things in the pot.

"Ok I guess it's time to show what we have" Damien said breaking the silence "Daniel you first."

With a smirk Daniel placed down his five cards it was a royal flush the ace, king, queen, jack and ten of clubs. One of the best hands you can get in the game of poker. "HA" Daniel exclaimed "try to beat that."

After that Damien flipped his cards over showing them what he had. It's not a rule in that the people that fold show there cards but with this group of friends they did, just so they could see what the others had and who would have won if they stayed in. Needless to say Damien would have lost if he stayed in. Next Kathrin flipped her cards to show what she had, she too would have lost. It was now down to what Rachele had in her hand. One by one she laid her cards down revealing a royal flush in spades. In a normal game of poker the pot would have been split as two had the same hand but this was not the case for this game. In this game there could only be one winner so it came down to the suit system that being that the suits went from highest spades, hearts, clubs and diamonds being to lowest.

Rachele jumped up and did a little happy dance while singing "I won, I won, you lost, you lost". She then sat down pulled the winnings to her then handed Daniel the cards telling him it was his turn to deal. Just as Daniel made to start dealing the cards he stopped, they all stopped. Near the edge of the roof there was a man sitting down watching the game. "I'm sorry but you'll have to cut the game short. I need your help." The man said in a voice full of power that sounded older than time itself. The man looked to be in his mid twenties was well built around 6" or 180cm and was wearing a pair of black steel-caped boots some black jeans and a dark blue smart casual dress shirt on the back it had in white two stacks crossing each other with the words "...And Buffy Stacked Edward. The End" overlapping the picture. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce ones soul and spiky black hair that never stayed down but he liked it that way.

"Who are you?" Damien asked in a curious tone.

"Good question Damien" the man replied "I'm going to answer that and tell you a lot more so can you please hold your questions till the end ok?"

"Ok" the friends said together as they all wanted to know who he was, how he got there and what he wanted their help with.

"First off I'll start with who I am or should I say what I am. I am Fate or a Fate. My name is Jake I'm in charge of a few people's fates the main one being one Harry James Potter. He is a wizard and I need you to help him. You may be thinking why I don't just help him myself. Well by high law I can't the law states 'a Fate cannot directly come in contact with his or her charge' but we can nudge the people close to our charge to help. Now I would have normally done that but all but two people Harry is close to are manipulating and lying to him. His best friend Hermione one of the two that isn't using him is under a strong spell that clouds her mind at times that means that I can't help him through her. And the other one his godfather in a prisoner in his own house if he steps out of line he will die. So his out of the question as well that leaves me to find an outside source that I and harry can trust. All of you are the only one that can do this the only ones strong enough to help him. If you don't help him things won't be pretty think the end of the world cos that what it will be world war 3 that last war all magic will be pulled in to this war it will rage on till all but a handful of people are dead. I know it's a lot to ask but will you help change the world for the better?"

"Yeah and why should we go back... back to England?" asked Kathrin. only just wrapping her head around what she had been told.

"There is more than just Harry Potter waiting back in England for you." Fate said so softly that only he heard.

"What was that" Daniel asked as he put the playin cards in a tidy pile.

"I said you can help" the Fate named Jake said covering what he just said "arn't you bored with Australia yet. There is more out there for you"

They talked a bit longer with Fate aka Jake asking him more about what needed to happen. Jake told them Harry needed to look into what was left for him. By about 3am Fate wished them luck and was gone.

"Well fuck me side ways" Daniel said in shock "I didn't see that comeing."

"Do you think we should go" Rachele asked "I don't know if we should trust him... who ever he is."

"I think we should trust him did you feel the power that was comming off him" Damien said speaking for the first time since Fate showed up "plus I think it's time we go home and I think its time I have a talk with my Farther and Grandfarther"

They all agreed to go to England to help. They all headed for the airport after poping back home to pack and by 6am that moring Daniel, Rachele, Kathrin and Damien were boarding a plane bound for England.

(England, location unknown)

Time: 10:00pm

"Jacob I need you and your partner to do a job for me" said lord volide-has too-many-damn-names-mort.

"What do you wish of me my lord" Jacob said as he knelt down on one knee.

"I need you to find ... My son" the dark lord ordered."And don't fail me like you brother did Malfoy."

With that Jacob Malfoy turned and left the dark lord to start his mission.

(England Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging)

Time: 10:01pm

"I wish I could have some help" harry said to himself "I miss Hermione, Ron and the others." Little did harry know that his life was about to change. He was about to get his wish for help. His wish for info and his wish for people to see him as harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Be prepared harry" fate said looking down at Harry knowing than no one would heard what he just said "for things have only just started."


End file.
